Interview Redo
by Boothiness
Summary: Dr. Temperance Brennan is a guest on a popular day time television show and gives an interview that demonstrates her personal evolution.


_Disclaimer: I don't own Bones. Just a crazy fan._

Dr. Temperance Brennan had chosen to appear on a popular daytime talk show hosted by none other than the woman who had interviewed her for the very first time after the publication of her first book. Poised and relaxed, she waited for her introduction, and she realized that her life had come full circle. She looked stage right and was rewarded with a smile from the love of her life, and her rock. She smiled back before returning her attention to her hostess.

"Our guest today is Dr. Temperance Brennan who is going to tell us all about her newest, and according to critics, her best novel _The Strength in Bones_. So tell us Dr. Brennan, where do you find the inspiration for your books, I mean they have everything, a great plot, and a sexy story?" Bones shifted in her seat, making herself sit as upright as her eight month pregnant belly would allow.

"Well, as you know, I have a great partner at the FBI and we have solved some very unusual cases over the years. Every story I write begins with an incredible murder and a person who thinks that they are above the reach of the law, and science." She smiles inwardly, thinking that she is doing a much better job than she has in the past.

"What about your FBI partner, is he the real Andy?" Bones blushed profusely knowing that this was something that she would never reveal. Booth's ego was large enough having gotten her pregnant again, barely a year after Christine's birth.

"As much as he would like it to be so, no. I created Andy long before we started working together." Bones offered a mega-watt smile to her interviewer who narrowed her eyes slightly and gave a small grin of her own.

"So nothing about Andy and Kathy parallels your life? You and your partner are very close aren't you?"

"I suppose that there are elements from our lives that Andy and Kathy have inherited, and yes, we are very close. He is the love of my life and the father of my children." Her hostess nearly gasped at the frank admission. Temperance Brennan used to be difficult to interview and nearly robotic, now it would appear that her life was an open book.

"That is so sweet, how long have you been together?" Her hostess patted her on the knee, encouraging her show this part of herself to the world.

"My best friend Angela would say that we have been a couple for over eight years, but truthfully, we never crossed that line until a little over two years ago." She stated with images of that rainy night crossing her mind.

"What kind of line?" Temperance offered a rare shy smile, like the one she had given Angela after the tragic loss of her intern. It was a smile that revealed everything, and nothing.

"The very fine line that separated us both personally and professionally. We both knew that if we ever crossed the line there would be no going back and our friendship and partnership was the very foundation of us. We were both afraid of losing that, for a very long time. Me more so than him. Instead, we were in a surrogate relationship for years, just without…" The host laughed, causing Temperance to blush again.

"Well, it looks like you guys are enjoying the um…without… now?" Her hostess pointed to her very round belly and Temperance rubbed it lovingly.

"It would appear so." Temperance replied with a chuckle.

"So now you are in a, and I quote, "A long-term, committed, monogamous relationship," with your partner. You have one child together and another on the way." Temperance turned to her hostess and threw up her hand, interrupting her.

"Actually, we were married several months ago, just after we found out that we were expecting baby Henry." Her host's eyebrows rose and a broad smile covered her face.

"Wow. Congratulations. I remember our first interview together when you announced that marriage was an "antiquated tradition", and that you never wanted to have children. What changed your mind?" Temperance laughed out loud remembering that horrible interview.

"Time and personal growth changed my mind. Actually, my husband changed my mind, and changed me, and changed my life. Knowing him, and learning how to love, and to receive love has been the most rewarding experience in my life. It actually changed the core of my belief system and I evolved. I used to think that relationships, emotions, and love were ephemeral. As an anthropologist, I understood the reasoning for partner pairings historically, but I saw no place for them within modern societal roles. Then I met Booth, he challenged me every day and loved me so patiently and unconditionally, that I couldn't help but be changed. Because of him, I learned that change is necessary, without it we wither and die. I thank the universe every day for his presence in my life and the family that we have created."

Her hostess pressed the clear liquid pooling in her eyes with her fingertips and sniffled just a little from the poetic expression of love that Temperance had revealed.

"Is your husband here today?" Her hostess knew that he was in fact present causing Bones to be confused for a moment before she realized that the hostess was asking on behalf of the audience.

"Yes, he is. He's standing just over there." She pointed stage right and the spotlight hit Booth. He gave a wave and a tentative smile. Showing the world his cocky belt buckle and flashy tie.

The hostess' eyebrows rose appreciatively and her smile broadened.

"Wow. Ladies and gentlemen, I guess we know why her books are so successful. One more question before we bring on our next guest, will there be more Kathy and Andy down the line?" Bones shrugged her shoulders.

"All that I will say is that Andy and Kathy aren't finished yet, their voices still need to be heard. Until their story concludes, they will continue." Pleased with her answer, her hostess leaned forward and grasped the scientist's hand, giving it an affectionate squeeze.

"Congratulations on your book, your marriage, and your pregnancy Dr. Brennan. I look forward to the motion picture release of _Bone White_ this summer." Temperance shook her hostess' hand and waited for the clear from the cameraman before pulling off her mic and stepping off of the stage to her waiting husband's arms.

"How did I do?" She asked as she pulled away to look him in the eye.

"You were great, had them eating out of your hand. I love you baby." She raised her lips to his and gave him a soft peck.

"I love you too. Don't call me baby." Seeley Booth laughed and squeezed the love of his life tight and rubbed her rounded belly.

"Time to go home." Temperance "Bones" Brennan-Booth grasped his hand and let him lead her out of the studio.

"Booth." He turned to face her. "Home is wherever you are." He squeezed her hand tightly in his, affirming that everything she felt, had felt, and would feel. He felt it too.

The End


End file.
